Roads lead home
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: A letter with a name and an Address that's all Bella is left with in the search for the father of her nephew, but no matter how scared she is to take this journey she must because it was her sister's last wish that she find this man and tell him he had a son. Will she find herself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

The rain pelted down on the ground as Bella stood over the fresh grave, tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. "Oh Katie how could you leave me," She whispered to the rain soaked wind. Her older sister the girl she'd looked up to her whole life was gone.

A cry startled out of her sadness as she looked over at the child nestled in her arms. "Oh Parker what are we going to do." She kissed the babies forehead. She turned around and walked slowly back towards her car being careful on the muddy ground as she held her nephew in her arms. Just as she reached her car a voice called out behind her.

"Miss Swan," turning around she saw her sisters lawyer striding towards her.

"Mr. Banner," She tightened her hold on the baby, fearful of what this man would say.

"This is from your sister; It was her last wish that you would find Parker's father." He handed her a plain white envelope with her name on the front. Bella felt her face lose all color.

"Thank you." The words sounded shaky to even her own ear." Nodding Mr. Banner turned and she watched with fear filled eyes and he got into his car. As soon as he pulled away from the cemetery she opened her own car door. Making sure Parker was situated into his car seat she bent of and kissed his head, pushing his brown curls from his head. "I love you buddy and I'll fight for you we'll get through this." She stood in the rain looking at the baby that had come to mean so much to her in the last year. Closing the door she made her way around the car and slide into the driver seat. She started the ignition to warm the car and staring out at the rain soaked world her hands gripping the envelope she finally swallowed the bile that threatened to raise in her throat.

Opening the flap she pulled out the single sheet of paper. Her eyes welled at the familiar hand writing.

**Bella **

**If you're reading this, that means that I'm gone, now no tears. **

Bella tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from her eyes and face. She moved her attention back to the letter.

**I need you to do me one favor please baby sis, I know I never talked about Parker's father. I also know you've always wondered who he was and why I never talked about him. **

"Yeah," Bella sighed "I always did wonder." She talked to herself as if she was talking to her sister.

**We cared about each other that much is true but we were never in love. He would have married me if he knew I was pregnant but I didn't want that. He was the prince charming we'd always talked about our whole lives but he's a military man Bella nothing good can come of that. I didn't want to sit around wondering waiting and I didn't want that for Parker either. To Always wonder if he was going to come home. **

"God dame it Kate, How selfish could you be." Her hand ripped a small corner of the paper. She felt for this man who had cared for her sister but who had never known he'd had a son. Her sister had always been flaky until she showed up at Bella's house sixteen months ago and five months pregnant Bella hadn't seen her in two years. Kate was four years older than Bella and well Bella had been a home body. Kate had always floated on the wind. So like their mother of course they hadn't seen Renee since they were children. Bella also knew that their father's death as the chief of their small home town when Bella was 19 and Kate was 23 had also affected her sister in horrible ways but to leave a man and not tell him he had a child, She had never expected that. She shook her head and went back to the letter.

**I know you Bella Marie stop cursing me, I thought I was doing what was best at the time. I was planning on doing this myself but at 8 weeks after my first appointment they told me I had cancer. They told me termination was the best option but I couldn't I couldn't do it so I swallowed my worry and worked up my courage it took a few months but finally I found my way to your door. You maybe my baby sister but you where always the more responsible one, I knew when I said yes to continuing the pregnancy I was saying no to a long life, I hope I at least made it to his first birthday. I know you'll be the best mother you can to him. please make sure he doesn't forget me and he knows I loved him. Now Bella I need you to find his father. His name and his parents address is at the bottom. I wasn't strong enough to do it myself so my brave little sister I'm counting on you. I'll always love you. **

**Your sister. **

**Catherine Louise Swan**

Bella wouldn't let herself look at the bottom. She looked in the rear view mirror at the baby in the backseat. Taking a deep breath she knew she had to do this for him. biting her lip she looked down at the bottom of the letter.

**Emmett Cullen**

**7235 west nylon Rd. Boston Massachusetts. **

She read and reread the name and address reading her sisters words. Should she look up the number or just show up. She couldn't decide at the moment. She pulled out of the cemetery and all the way home the contents of the letter ran through her head. How was she to know at 25 she'd be in the care of a child? She barley could afford herself she worked at the local diner to support herself as she went to grad school in Seattle two days a week. She was getting her master in Literature hoping to be a lit professor at some point. I parked in my driveway of my childhood home which had been willed to me and Catherine after our father's death. Getting Parker out of the backseat she went inside she spent the rest of the night trying to settle him and her mind. Finally as midnight approached and she crawled into bed she decided the best thing was to show up letter in hand. Hopefully these people would be ok. She shook her head. He was a military man would he even be on this side of the ocean. Though Kate's letter had said it was his parents address.

With a decision made Bella made sure the baby monitor was turned on and let herself fall into a fitful sleep.

A/N Ok What do you think of my new story? What do you think will happen when Bella makes her way to Boston baby Parker in Tow. If you want more please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

Early two days after her sisters funeral Bella found herself at the air port. She figured there was no point of putting this trip off. She made arrangements to leave her job for at least a week having no idea how this whole thing would play out. She locked up her house and talked to her teachers who were going to allow her to do her papers and turn them in over the internet. She packed a bag for herself and one for Parker and booked tickets for her and Parker. She made sure she had Parker's birth certificate. One so she could show it to the Cullen's and two because she'd heard that if a child is under two years old you have to have a birth certificate with you. After she'd packed everything she got Parker around and in the early morning light she hailed a cab.

Miraculously she didn't have any issue's getting through security and situated herself and Parker on the plane. She pulled out a book and read to him until his little eyes drooped then she watched the clouds passing out her window. For a girl who had never been out of Washington this was scary for her. Not to mention the reasons for this trip.

"Katie what have you gotten me into." She sighed leaning her head against the window. As the plane landed and they all disembarked Bella grabbed her luggage and as she tried to juggle everything she wished she'd thought to ask someone to come with her, but really who was she kidding she didn't have anyone to bring with her. "It's just you and me now Parker." Until his father takes him and then you'll be all alone once again. Bella's mind reminded her of the circumstances that had brought her to Boston in the first place.

Bella had rented a car from the rental agency because she didn't want to have to hail a cab every time she had to go somewhere. and after situating Parker she pulled the directions out of her purse. It seemed this house was about half an hour from the airport. She pulled out of the parking lot and started on her journey from past to future. As she drove the houses and environment changed. From apartments and small houses to tree lined roads and bigger houses. Gardens and children playing in the front yard where what she saw the farther she got out of the city. "Maybe this will be a good thing for you." Bella said to the baby who wasn't really paying any attention to her.

"Yes I know you fist is more interesting than your Auntie Bella." The baby waved his saliva soaked fist at her. Finally she pulled onto the street she knew was the one the house resided on.

Driving down the tree lined street Bella felt her heart beating erratically in her chest. As she got closer and closer to the letter written on the letter. Before leaving Washington she'd printed out directions from the airport.

"Well Parks these addresses seem to be pretty swanky." She checked her mirror to look at the child in the backseat. He'd been so great on the plane hardly fussing as she looked closely at the numbers she finally came to the number on the letter. Pulling into the driveway she looked up at the house.

"This can't be right can it?"

Bella looked up at the giant house as she sat in her car. "Well I wasn't expecting this" The house was huge well if this guy had so much money why the hell would Kate leave him even if he was in the military. Bella wasn't one to lie to herself she knew her sister had enjoyed the finer things in life and always went after wealthy men, had becoming pregnant really changed her so much that she had been willing to give up money to protect her child from perceived heartbreak.

"Well I guess it's now or never." She stepped out of the car and walked around getting Parker out of the car seat. "Ready Buddy?" she hafted him on her hip and slowly with no small amount of trepidation she walked towards the front door. She rang the doorbell with a shaky finger and stepping back she waited for someone to answer the door.

A pretty caramel haired woman opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Bella looked between her and Parker, where she had never she had never really seen her sister in the baby she could see this woman in Parker especially in his eyes. The crystalline blue eyes of both parties matched in an almost freaky twin way. "My Name is Isabella Swan and I'm looking for a Mr. Emmett Cullen, is he here?"

Esme Cullen looked at the women standing on her door step holding a young child. She opened her mouth to answer when the child turned his head and looked directly at her. She gasped and stepped back. Emmett isn't here but I think maybe you should come in." Esme stepped out of the door way.

"thank you" Bella clutched Parker closer to her as she stepped in the house that would change her history her very life.

A/N sorry this is a short chapter but I didn't want to go into the reactions of the Cullens yet so that will be in the next chapter. And I had such a hard time writing this chapter that I actually wrote it from the end to the beginning. Thanks for all the reviews and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

"Why don't you come on through here." Esme lead her to a spacious living room with pristine white couches. "Sit down my dear."

"Oh but," Bella looked between the snowy white of the couches and the baby drooling on her shoulder.

Seeing the worry Esme just waved her hand, "Don't worry about the choices they can always be cleaned."

"Thank you," Bella gratefully sat down shifting the baby's weight and turning him so he was sitting on her lap.

Esme sat across from her in a matching white armchair. "Ok my dear so you said your name is Isabella Swan and this is Parker, right?" Esme nodded towards the baby.

"Yes mame, but you can call me Bella."

"Well Bella my name is Esme Cullen and I'm Emmett's mother can I ask what you want to see him about?"

"Can you take Parker for a moment please?"

"Sure," Esme held out her arms to take the young boy into her arms.

"Thanks." Bella pulled out the letter her sister had written her. "This letter was written by my sister before she died, She's Parkers mother and according to her, according to this letter Emmett is Parker's father. It was her last request that I find him."

Esme felt shell shocked even if she was expecting something she wasn't exactly expecting that. "You're sure."

"Well I'm not really sure about anything except what my sister wrote in this letter, you are welcome to read it if you like, but I will say that Parker does have your eyes."

Esme looked between the baby the letter and the young women that was sitting in front of her. "you're right can I please see the letter?"

"Of course." Bella took Parker back and handed the letter over. Esme read through the letter Bella could almost read the emotions that played across her face. Anger, Frustration, Pity, Loss, Sorrow. All the things Bella herself was sure she'd had running over her face the first time she read the letter.

Esme read the letter she wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel. She actually just felt numb, but looking over at the young child. There was no denying that he looked just like a younger Emmett. "So Kate was your older sister, and you've practically raised this child on your own since he was born because of your sisters cancer, how do you feel about all of this?"

"I want to honor what my sister wanted, which was to find Parker's father, I also want what's best for Parker and right now with my hectic school schedule and low paying job I know that's probably not me. Now I'm not saying I don't love Parker or just want to give him to you, I love him, and if we decide that what is best for him is to come back to Seattle and live with me I'll gladly take him."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25"

"And you said you're in school?"

"Yes I'm in grad school. I'm willing to drop out if I have to I don't want you to think I'm some monster just showing up to drop off her nephew that isn't my intention at all. I had always assumed I'd have Parker and I was going to juggle but then this letter came about. I'm sorry to just throw this all on you."

"Of course it isn't and you didn't do anything wrong I can see you're struggling with what to do and what is right. Emmett is actually on deployment but actually due home tomorrow. Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Sweetheart its no imposition and I have a nursery already set up for my other grandchildren so we won't have to worry about that. Please say you'll stay It would really put my mind at ease. "

"Ok,"

"Great let me show you to your room." Esme stood up just as a tall blond haired man walked into the room.

"Oh hi.." He stopped in his tracks.

"Carlisle will you come here for a moment?"

Carlisle walked to his wives side and stared at the child and women in front of him. "Hello," He addressed Bella.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." Bella could tell by the way this women was around this man that he was her husband.

"Carlisle this is Isabella Swan and her nephew Parker. Her sister just died and left Bella a letter naming Emmett as the child's father."

"You're welcome to read the letter." Bella held it out to the man named Carlisle.

"Thank you," Carlisle sat down heavily and read over the letter. He looked at the child and could see the same truth his wife could. "well we'll of course need a paternity test and to talk to Emmett."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way, Parker does have your wives eyes but I knew my sister I myself insist on a DNA test."

"I've offered to let her stay here with the baby"

"Yes that's sensible." Carlisle nodded.

"Are the others coming over for Emmett's homecoming tomorrow?"

"I think Rosalie is going to stay home because Savannah has a cold but Edward will be here as will Jasper Alice and the girls."

"it just so strange to think we've had a grandson this whole time and never knew it." Carlisle shook his head. "

"You don't have any grandson's right now?" Bella asked.

"No our other son Edward has one daughter Savannah and our Daughter has two daughters of her own. Lucy and Noelle."

"Well dear you look tired why don't I set you up in a room."

Bella stood up and balanced Parker. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's the least we could do." Esme whispered.

She lead Bella to a pretty cream bedroom. "This is the guest room and this." She lead them down the hallway and opened the door to a perfect little kids room. "Is the nursery sorry about the princess theme."

Bella laughed and settled Parker down for a nap after changing him. "I'm going to take a nap." Bella looked at the clock which read 3 PM. "Unless you need help with dinner."

"No dear you get some sleep." Bella nodded and walked into her temporary room falling asleep. Esme leaned against the doorframe of the nursery and watched the child sleep. How were they going to tell Emmett he had a son?"

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed please review and don't forget about the facebook page.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight.

Bella woke up to the crying." She stumbled out of her room and down the hall trying to reach her nephew. "Oh I'm sorry." She stopped in her tracks when she saw Esme leaning over the crib. Esme turned around the baby in her arms.

"Its fine I heard him I thought I would get him I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is." Bella said smiling slightly at the sight of Grandma and grandson because though she didn't have the DNA test in front of her she could say with certainty that those two were related.

"So Emmett's coming home today I'm sure you're excited." Bella whispered across the darkened room as the older women swayed with the baby.

"Yes." She nodded.

"How long has he been gone. "A little over a year."

"So he shipped out around the time of Parker's birth then."

"It would seem." Esme nodded. "My son is a good man Bella you have to know that if he had known about Parker he would have been there every step of the way I can promise you that." Bella walked towards the two in the room.

"I believe you." Bella smiled as she brushed her hand over her nephew's hair. "What time are you picking him up?"

"Nine in the morning that's one the reason's I'm up I couldn't sleep. "

"That's understandable." Bella nodded.

"Why don't you go back to sleep we called Alice and Edward and explained everything before we went to sleep so they won't be over until later and we're going to try to tell Emmett when we take him out to breakfast do you think it's possible that I could take the letter with me?"

"Of course." Bella nodded. "Let me get it for you." She walked out of the room and made her way down the hallway and found her way to her room. She flipped the light on and found the letter. Running her hands over it to smooth it out she sighed as she made her way back down the hallway. "Here you go." She passed the letter over.

"Thank you." Esme kissed Parkers head laying him back down she took the letter.

"Well I should get some sleep I'll see you when you get back." Bella whispered Esme nodded as she stared down at the letter in her hands. Bella made her way back to the room and collapsed unto her bed. Sleep over took her. As questions about who Emmett Cullen was and what he would bring into her life swirled around in her head.

Esme walked back into the nursery the pale morning lights seeping through the curtains she smiled slightly as she looked down at the baby laying in the crib. Her son's child. She bit her lip as she looked out the window. How was she going to tell Emmett he was a father to a little boy? She didn't feel a need for a DNA test those eyes told her everything she needed to know that child sleeping peacefully in the crib was the spitting image of Emmett as a child.

"Are you ready?" She turned to see Carlisle looking at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed leaning down she kissed Parker's forehead.

"How are we going to tell him?" Carlisle asked.

"I have the letter." Esme said pulling her purse to her side and double checking that she did in fact still have the letter well creased and read by now in her possession.

"Well I guess that's a start." Carlisle sighed as he got into the driver's seat and Esme slipped into the passenger seat. Silence descended around them as they both were lost in thought how were they going to tell their son he was a father to a little boy over a year old a little boy who was without a mother. Esme wondered if he'd loved this girl this Katie Swan. Isabella hadn't shown her any pictures and Parker could be Emmett's twin so what did Catherine Swan look like was she like her sister or different.

They got to the airport and waited with bated breath for their son. When she saw him she broke out in a smile her baby was home. "Hello Darling." Esme hugged him with all she had.

"Hey mom I missed you." He hugged her back.

"Its good to see you son." Carlisle slapped him on the back. "Where would you like to eat?"

"I figured everyone would be at your house." Emmett said in confusion.

"Oh well change of plans." Esme faked a smile clutching to her purse were the letter that would change her son's life resided.

"Ok well how about Franko's." Carlisle nodded and led them to the car. Driving to Franko's. Emmett could feel the weight of the silence on him but he had no idea what was going on. Once they were seated at the restaurant he finally turned to his parents.

"Ok what's going on you two are acting extremely strange."

Esme looked down at her plate. Then up at her son. "I don' tknow how to tell you this."

"What?" He was bewildered.

She grabbed her purse and pulled the letter out handing it to him. "Yesterday a young woman showed up on our doorstep."

"Ok."

"she had a small boy with her and this letter," She passed the letter over to her son. "This letter says you are the father of a young boy named Parker."

"Wait why a letter and who exactly was this girl?"

" The letter is from the boys mother the woman with the boy was his aunt its all in the letter Em but the mother's name is or was Katie Swan."

"Katie." Emmett breathed He unfolded the letter with shaking hands and read the letter. He shook his head. "I can't believe she'd do this."

"So you don't contest that you could be the father?" Carlisle asked.

"No the time lines add up and me and Katie were not a one night thing but I always wondered why she disappeared and now she's dead so her younger sister has." He glanced down at the letter. "Parker."

"Yes." Esme nodded they are at the house right now I think you should talk to her we all agree a DNA test should be taken but Em I've looked at the boy he's your twin I swear it." Emmett ran his hand over his face his world had just been thrown upside down.

"Well I guess we better get out of here then." He sighed standing up. His legs feeling weak he wasn't sure what he was walking into not really but he wasn't going to turn his back on his son and Katie may have been many things but she wasn't a liar.

A/N sorry for the long wait. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight.

Emmett felt his hands shaking as he thought about what he would be walking into as he got closer and closer to the house, "What's he like?" He asked.

"He's beautiful." Esme smiled. "You'll adore him I always do."

"Esme don't get to attached." Carlisle cautioned.

Her head snapped and she looked at her husband. "You know that's his baby Carlisle, you know that, I know that."

Carlisle just shook his head. "Even Bella wants a paternity test done." Carlisle reminded her.

"He's mine." Emmett said.

"Son there's no way you can know that." Carlisle said.

"No dad I can know that, Katie was a lot of things but a liar was not on of them."

"See." Esme smiled as though that closed the subject.

Carlisle looked over at her and sighed there was no way he was going to make her see how irrational she was being. They pulled into the drive way and Carlisle turned around and looked at his son. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah." Emmett took a deep breath opening the door and letting himself out. "I guess it's now or never." He muttered. Slowly staring at the house he walked towards the front door, something that had always brought comfort, the house of his childhood now only brought confusion and fear. He didn't know anything about being someone's father, and what about the child's aunt would she fight him would she let him be part of his son's life. He turned the knob taking another deep breath. No one seemed to be in the living room but he heard someone singing softly in the nursery. Walking along the carpeted floor he peaked into the room, he saw a pretty girl with chocolate brown hair swaying with a little boy in her arms. Singing so softly Emmett could barely make out the lyrics.

He wasn't sure what to do, the child looked to be asleep in the women's arms and you couldn't see much of him but from what he could see Emmett could understand where his mother was coming from. The women, Emmett Remembered was named Bella turned around swaying with the sleeping child. She looked up and gasped clutching her chest.

Bella was shocked she hadn't heard anyone to be home and hadn't heard anyone come in. Her heart pounding erratically she looked at the man closely she could clearly see Parker in this man. "You must be Emmett." Her arms instinctively tightened around her nephew.

"Yes," Emmett tried to smile at this women to but her at ease. "Is this Parker?" He nodded his head at the sleeping child.

"Yes." Bella whispered "I'm sorry he just feel asleep the last few days have been hard for us."

"I'm sure don't worry about it." Emmett tried to wave away her concern. Seeing she was on the verge of tears.

Bella lowered Parker into the crib watching him sleep for a moment, "I know this is incredibly rude of me but I'm exhausted would you mind if I take a nap before I talk to you, I'm sure you're tired to and I think we both need to be rested before we tackle everything my sister has left."

"Of course and you're right, do you mind if I stay in here?"

"Of course he is your son." Bella said gently. "Just please try and not wake him up its so hard to get him back to sleep.

"I promise." Emmett smiled at her as she walked out the door, before she was all the way gone she turned back around.

"I just want to say thanks for serving our country." Without another word she walked out. Emmett watched her go wide eyed as he fell heavily in the rocking chair in the corner causing it to creak.

"Well she isn't like her sister that's for sure." He muttered to himself looking over at his sleeping son. "OH little boy what are we going to do."

He didn't' notice Esme leaning against the wall outside the nursery tears running down her cheeks. She'd always been worried about her son and well Parker was a shock maybe he was what Emmett needed to ground him, give him something to fight towards, he'd always been the black sheep of the family the one she worried about the most and here maybe her saving grace.

A/N sorry for the wait I stated this chapter like a week ago but I hit a block anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review also check out my three new Emmett and Bella stories. One boy, One girl. Loving a memory and Equal Footing.


End file.
